


Interruptions

by parkwaybeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwaybeth/pseuds/parkwaybeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Slightly AU} They don't hate the small boy, but they sure as hell aren't pleased with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I've just joined Archive of Our Own so I decided to post something I wrote a while ago and posted on my ff.net. I know it's a bit of a crackship, but I'm not the only one who ships it - this is mainly fluff.  
> Also, I don't own Game Of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.

“Catch me if you can!” Yelled Arya, grinning as she ran across the courtyard, ducking under a barrel that 2 men were carrying and nearly tripping a maid up. Her short hair blew in the breeze, but contrary to what people around her may have thought, she was wary of her surroundings. She stopped when she reached an arch that she could hide in and scanned the courtyard for the familiar blonde head. She had thought it would be easy to spot the woman chasing her, but she didn’t notice any white amongst the brown of her peoples’ hair.

She'd have to get Dany to teach her how to blend in.

“Boo.” Said a voice from directly behind her, and Arya screeched and fell the ground whilst spinning, only to glare at Daenerys. The older blonde woman merely laughed and offered the girl a hand, which she ignored. “I never thought the day would come when I would frighten a warrior such as you.” Dany laughed, poking a finger into Arya’s stomach making her giggle – a noise which only a few people ever got to hear, Daenerys being one of them.

Arya supposed it was because she's only herself around the Targaryen girl.

“I’ll never work out how you do it, Dany. I didn’t even see you, and it should be pretty damn easy to spot a Targaryen in a crowd of Northeners.” Arya commented, walking quickly to keep up with her friends’ larger steps.

Dany merely smiled at the young girl. “That’s a secret I’ll never tell. And no swearing, Arya, it’s not ladylike!”

“I don’t want to be bloody ladylike. You of all people should know how I feel about that, and women, and people like Sansa. I’ll never be anything like her and I don’t want to be because she’s a desperate bint who tries too hard to get male attention and I don’t need any male attention unless the attention is focused on my archery.” Arya finished her rant with a deep breath and a foot stomp, while Dany looked on, partly amused, partly scolding and partly proud.

“You know, if anyone heard you talking like that you’d be in massive trouble.” The blonde woman commented, swinging an arm around Arya’s small shoulders.

The ever stubborn girl replied, “I don’t care, I want them to hear.”

Suddenly, another arm was wrapped around her skinny shoulders, this one warmer and heavier. “She’s right, you know. As always.”

Dany looked to the side and smiled at her other closest friend; Jon grinned back, but Arya merely rolled her eyes and slipped under their joint arms. Both adults turned to look at her, but only saw the back of Arya’s tunic as she slid under a moving cart.

They knew better than to worry.

“So, I’m always right, am I?” Dany mocked, smirking as he linked her arm with his.

“Every now and again.” He joked back, nudging her shoulder with his.

But he's lying, because he knows that she's always right.

When they had both joined the Stark family, neither of them had felt welcome. Catelyn Stark had been cold to them both, Robb was hesitant about accepting them and even Ned didn’t want to treat them too kindly. They had found solace in each other, becoming close friends and using one another to vent to when one of the Stark siblings took out their frustrations on the bastard child, and the Mad King’s daughter.

It got better after a while though – Ned made sure that no one was to poke fun at the no-quite-Stark-children, and Jon would always protect Dany whenever any of the soldiers or workmen took a fancy to the exotic beauty.

After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, they arrived at Daenerys’ room. Jon smirked openly at her, before dropping to one knee and taking her hand in his, raising it to his mouth and kissing her ring finger. “Goodnight, my fair lady.”

She smirked back, the game a familiar one to her. It was almost a code; something they both knew meant something only they could work out. “And I bid you a goodnight as well, fair knight. May I invite you in?”

A light flickered in his eyes and he grinned at her. “You may.”

As they rushed to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake, neither of them stopped to be thankful that there were no guards nearby.

* * *

Winter was coming, and a cold winter it was too. Work got harder for Dany and Jon, and even though Arya and Bran tried their best to help their older friends, there wasn’t much room for two children in the courtyard.

They met in each other’s bed chambers nearly every night – she used the excuse that Jon did things to her body that lessened the work of the day, and he used the excuse that he was a man and men needed things. Both of them knew that there was more to it than that, but they didn’t regret it either way.

They lay in bed together, just talking, breathing, _being._ She had her head on his chest, planting kisses on his torso every now and again, and his nimble fingers traced unreadable patterns on her bare back. They revelled in the warmth and comfort of each other’s bodies, and Ghost, Jon’s beloved Direwolf, sat at the end of the bed, guarding them from anything that could hurt them. The wolf had developed a soft spot for the Targaryen beauty, and she was the only person – other than Jon, of course – that it trusted.

Neither of them noticed the irony that Ghost wasn't the only wolf in the room that had fallen for a dragon.

There was not much talking that night. After the long week they had both had, they simply needed another person there for them, at each was willing to help the other.

“D-Dany?”

The two lovers both gasped and simultaneously pulled up the covers to their chests, covering Jon’s naked torsos and Dany’s breasts.

“Bran?” Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion, as she took in the small boy standing at her door, his loyal Direwolf beside him.

“I had a bad dream, Dany. Please may I sleep with you?” He sniffled, unceremoniously dragging a hand up his wet face.

Dany smiled kindly and moved along the bed slightly, pushing Jon across as well – she ignored the low growl from her lover at being interrupted and made room for the obviously shaken boy. “Come and get into bed, little Stark.” She told him, and he smiled slightly before bounding over and jumping into the large (thankfully) king-sized bed.

“Why is Jon here?” The innocent asked, frowning at his half-brother – not in a nasty way, but merely questioning his presence.

Dany looked at Jon with wide eyes, biting her lip. His eyes dropped to her full pout, and she tried not to notice the way his eyes darkened at the sight, but he answered his brother for her. “She was telling me a story of the East, is all, Bran.”

This seemed to please the little boy, as he smiled, replied with an ‘okay’, and settled down beside his almost-sister. What she didn’t expect was for him to reach his arms out around her and to draw her into a hung.

“Dany?” He asked, to which she answered with a strangled, ‘mm-hmm?’ “Why don’t you have any clothes on?”

Jon and Daenerys can't decide whether the love or hate the little interrupting bugger.


End file.
